East Ardougne
East Ardougne (pronounced ɑrdɔɪn; "Arr-doyn" ) is the eastern of the two districts that form Ardougne, the capital of Kandarin. It is in the members area of Gielinor and is likely to be one of the wealthiest and most well-protected cities in RuneScape. Its neighbour, West Ardougne, governed by King Tyras, is closed off to the general public because of a plague affecting the inhabitants, but players may gain access by finishing parts of the Plague City quest. East Ardougne is most known for its wealth, zoo and the theft-stricken marketplace. East Ardougne was governed by King Lathas until Plague's End, during which Lathas is replaced by his cousin, King Thoros. Its newspaper is called The Ardougne Chest. History dedicated to Ardougne.]] Ardougne is a relatively young city, having been founded in the Fifth Age. Ardougne began as a small trading town, relying on wealth flowing through the Southern Sea to sustain itself. Following a major battle at the Outpost, Ardougne had some major improvements. One man, a follower of Zamorak, founded the marketplace, and another (the great grandfather of King Lathas) became its first king. It has since become a thriving market hub, its wealth growing beyond any known city in Gielinor. Pre-Ardougne Although Ardougne is a relatively young city, the history which surrounds it is far more ancient. Since the First Age, the land upon which Ardougne now stands has been key to the survival of many races in the region. Players who complete the Making History and Meeting History quests can discover more of the history of Ardougne and the Outpost. Early Settlement In the late First Age, a man named Roger arrived in Gielinor from another dimension after being brought through the Portal of Life by Guthix himself. Roger and his family were amongst the first humans to arrive in the newly-shaped Gielinor. They travelled west from where they had been brought, apparently somewhere in what is now modern-day Misthalin or Asgarnia. Roger's family managed to travel across the mountain chain that once dominated northern Asgarnia, eventually settling permanently in the Ardougne area. Apparently, Roger's family allowed travellers to lodge in their cabin, encouraging hesitant wanderers to travel further afield. From this point onward, the area would remain central to the region. Timeline *Late Fourth Age: The Zamorakian Warlords General Khazard and Hazeel conquer much of Southern Kandarin, with General Khazard taking the southern land and Hazeel claiming the land to the north in the area now known as Ardougne. They rule this land with an iron fist for decades. *Year 7 of the Fifth Age: Using the newly discovered runestones, a tribe of Saradominists led by the Carnillean Family storm Hazeel's home, executing all of the Zamorakians inside. Although they only manage to put Hazeel into a state of Torpor, the Saradominists are victorious and the Carnillean family claim Hazeel's home. A Saradominist settlement is created, expanding rapidly to become Kandarin's greatest city, which they name Ardougne. *Year 94 of the Fifth age: The Dreaded Years of Tragedy, an ongoing war between the town of Ardougne and a group of Zamorakians hiding north of the city, occurs. *Year 98 of the Fifth Age: The Great Battle occurs, a conflict between the Saradominists of Ardougne and the Zamorakians of the Outpost. Only two people survive. One, the Great Grandfather of King Lathas goes on to become the first King of Ardougne, founding the Ardignas line, while the other survivor goes on to found the marketplace. *Unknown: The old king dies, leaving the throne to King Narras, an insane man who was known to execute innocent citizens for his own amusement. *Unknown: King Narras dies, transferring the throne to King Ulthas. *Unknown: King Ulthas sets up the Ardougne City Council, tasked with managing the day to day running of the city. The monarchy no longer has absolute power. *136: King Ulthas is accidentally killed by an arrow during a hunting trip. The city is left to his sons, Lathas and Tyras. The two brothers split the city in half. *167/8 (uncertain): King Tyras leaves West Ardougne. *168: King Tyras returns, only to leave again shortly, fleeing the plague choking West Ardougne. He goes to explore the lands to the west. *168/9 (uncertain): King Lathas hires the Mourners to control the plague in West Ardougne. Transportation *Take a boat in Port Sarim to Port Khazard. Then you can walk. *Teleportation - the player may teleport to the centre of Ardougne Marketplace with the Ardougne Teleport spell if their magic level is at least 51 and they have two water and two law runes in their inventory. Plague City quest must be completed to teleport to Ardougne. *Teleportation - the player may teleport to the Farming Patch east of the Fishing Guild and north of East Ardougne with the Teleport to North Ardougne spell. *Spirit tree - located south-west of the area below the south wall of West Ardougne. Players may only use this method if they have completed the Tree Gnome Village quest. *Sailing - to and from Brimhaven for a small fee of 30 coins. *A Teleport Lever - near the gates to West Ardougne there is a small house. It teleports the player to the Deserted Keep in deep wilderness (or vice versa). Points of interest Ardougne Zoo The Ardougne Zoo is the only zoo in RuneScape. The Zoo is surrounded by an outer fence and contains several fenced-in exhibits housing animals such as monkeys, penguins, bears, and ogres. Several zoo keepers are in charge of the zoo. Players can talk to the zoo keeper named Charlie to begin the Eagle's Peak quest and talk to the ex zoo keeper named Larry to begin the Cold War quest. The paths between the Zoo's exhibits merge to form a road leading out of the south entrance of East Ardougne. Ardougne Castle This is the castle where King Lathas lives. It is inhabited by many Paladins. A few quests can be started here and there are a few chests to loot. It is located in the west of the East Ardougne, over the River Dougne. East Ardougne Church The 4-story East Ardougne Saradominist church is located in the centre of the region. Of course, there is an altar where players may charge their Prayer points. There is also a priest and Doctor Orbon who is involved with the Sheep Herder quest. Out the front is a mini graveyard and Councillor Halgrive who starts the Sheep Herder quest. Flying Horse Inn The Flying Horse Inn is one of two bars in the city of Ardougne, the other being The Poison Arrow. It is located in the north-west of the city. They only sell beer and the Heart Stopper during the Alfred Grimhand Barcrawl miniquest. The two NPCs here are the Bartender and the hooded, secretive Lucien. It is involved with some quests. Handelmort Mansion The home of Lord Handelmort. This is where the totem is in the quest, Tribal Totem. The front door is always locked but players teleport inside during the quest. Horacio the gardener, is involved in Back to my Roots quest and will take care of player's Jade vine patch unlocked at the end of the quest. Behind the mansion is a trapdoor leading to a cellar where Jerrod is kept prior to the events of Dishonour among Thieves. During this quest Jerrod is freed and recruited by the player to join Zamorak's team to steal the Stone of Jas from Sliske. Wizard Cromperty's house North-east of the marketplace is Wizard Cromperty's house. He can teleport the player to the Rune Essence Mine. He also takes part in helping players get inside Handelmort's Mansion in the quest Tribal Totem. There are a respawning hammer and chisel on a table in his house. He is also involved in the Back To My Roots and One Small Favour quests. Servants' Guild The Ardougne Domestic Service Agency is based here. The Servants' Guild is the building located in the northeast corner of East Ardougne. They will let players hire a servant for their Player-owned house here for a fee. Estate Agent The building housing the Ardougne Estate agent is west of the southern bank. Ardougne Sewers East Ardougne has an extensive sewer system, the Ardougne Sewers, beneath the city. Parts of the sewer system feature in some quests. There are some Monsters, Coal and Iron ore rocks, the Ardougne Rat Pits, and the headquarters of the Hazeel Cult down there. Where Hazeel is recruited during Dishonour among Thieves to join Zamorak's team to steal the Stone of Jas from Sliske. Bank Near the main north entrance of Ardougne and near the docks of Ardougne is a bank. Here items can be stored to keep them safe when you die, and for being able to carry more. Ivy Players can also find 5 ivy plants on the east side of Ardougne's church. It has been said that this is the fastest woodcutting experience in the game. This spot is also good for banking the bird's nests, as there is a bank a few steps away from the ivy. Thieving Many players choose to train the Thieving skill in Ardougne, some all the way to level 99. In addition to the many stalls Ardougne is home to several chests, and many different types of NPCs that may be pickpocketed. There are a total of 5 chests in Ardougne: a 10gp chest, a 50gp chest, a nature rune with 1gp chest, and 2 paladin chests. The 10gp, 50gp and nature rune chests are in the building south of the road coming from the east entrance to the market-place. The 50gp, and nature rune chests are in the southern most room upstairs, and the 10gp chest is in the room to the north upstairs. The paladin chests are in the locked north and south wings of Ardougne Castle. In the market place there are a total of 8 guards, 2 Knights of Ardougne, and 2 Heroes. There are two 'Baker's stall', two 'Silk stall', one 'Fur stall', one 'Silver stall', one 'Spice stall' and one 'Gem stall'. Jagex seems aware of this, as the Diary for Ardougne rewards the player with a thieving cape that helps them steal from stalls, and a sign has been added to the area that mentions how many times today cakes have been stolen. Stores There are many stores and stalls in East Ardougne nearly as extensive as Varrock. East Ardougne General Store Aemad's Adventuring Supplies, also known as the East Ardougne General Store, is located just north of the Ardougne Zoo. It is operated by Aemad. This store is unique because it doesn't sell some of the items general stores stock. Items include vials of water, bronze pickaxes, iron hatchets, cooked meat, tinderboxes, balls of wool, bronze arrows, rope, papyrus and knives. Regularly sold items to the shop include shortbows, longbows, arrows and flax. It is not usually a popular general store for selling items. Zenesha's Platebody Shop Zenesha's Platebody Shop is the building south-west of the marketplace. It is operated by Zenesha. She sells plate bodies from bronze to mithril. It is located at the Ardougne Marketplace in the south-west corner. Ardougne Marketplace Ardougne Marketplace is probably the most popular and the biggest stall marketplace in Gielinor. The Ardougne Teleport spell teleports the caster into the centre of the Ardougne Marketplace. With East Ardougne being very wealthy, the marketplace is very popular with thieves, with it often being called the hub or Guild of Thieving. It contains eight market stalls (six with availability to buy from) listed with information below. The owners of the stalls will not buy back their own products for five minutes from the player if they were stealing from their stall. The Ardougne Marketplace may sometimes be seen on the login screen if the option for an animated background is selected. Ardougne Gem Stall This is a gem stall in the south-east area of the marketplace. The owner sells the four main gems (sapphires, emeralds, rubies and diamonds). There is no main stock so the default stock is 0. A Thieving level of 75 is required to steal from the gem stall and only uncut gems may be stolen. Ardougne Bakery Stalls There are two bakery stalls in the marketplace; one to the east and one to the west. They both sell the same items but are owned by different owners. They sell bread, cakes, chocolate slices and chocolate bars. A Thieving level of 5 is required to steal from a bakery stall. Players cannot steal chocolate bars from either stall. Ardougne Silver Stall To the north-west of the marketplace is a silver stall. It sells unstrung symbols, silver ore and silver bars. The trader, Erin, is also a part of the Making History quest. A Thieving level of 50 is required to steal from the silver stall. Only silver ore may be stolen and only unstrung symbols have infinite stock. Ardougne Silk Stalls There are two silk stalls in the marketplace although you cannot buy silk from either of them, you can only steal it. It is recommended to sell silk here, as the silk merchant can offer a maximum of 60 coins for one piece of silk. However players may not sell them in notes. A player can get a maximum of 1680 coins each load, though they must leave Ardougne after they steal or else he will call the player a "thief" and call the Knights of Ardougne and the market guards to attack. A way to avoid this is to have the vial of stench (a) in your inventory while selling the silk, however, this will not work if you have the vial with you as you steal the silk. A thieving level of 20 is required to steal silk. Ardougne Spice Stall To the south-west below the silk stall is the Ardougne Spice Stall. It sells spices, knives and garlic. A Thieving level of 65 is required to steal from the spice stall. A player may only steal spice. Ardougne Fur Stall The fur stall is located in the south-eastern part of the market, below the gem stall. The stall sells bear fur and grey wolf fur. They also sell polar kebbit fur, common kebbit fur, feldip weasel fur, desert devil fur, tatty larupia fur, larupia fur, tatty graahk fur, graahk fur, tatty kyatt fur and kyatt fur but the default stock of these is zero. To steal from the fur stall players need a thieving level of 35. Players may only steal grey wolf fur from the fur stall. Most find it easier to steal from the fur stall if the Fur Seller is allowed to walk in the building behind the stall, and the door closed behind him. Surroundings Farm A farm can be found north of Ardougne, and it is home to one of RuneScape's five allotment patches. A potato field is found just north of the Ardougne Lodestone, while a wheat field is found just east of it. Richard's farming store can be found just north of the wheat field, as can a sheep field. A cow field with a dairy cow can also be found west of the wheat field. A well that sometimes has a polar bear agent used for the Penguin Hide and Seek Distraction and Diversion can be found further north, as can a windmill run by Milton the Miller. Tower of Life The Tower of Life is a tower still in construction. It is located outside the city walls to the south-east and is the main setting for the Tower of Life quest. Once the quest has been completed, a dungeon becomes available where players may perform Creature Creation. The Tower of Life is the home to the Homunculus. Necromancer Tower This tower is not far from the Tower of Life, which are both south of Ardougne. Invrigar the Necromancer and his assistants live here. Legends' Guild Legends' Guild is located North-East of Ardougne, which is accessible after Legends' Quest. Merchants inside sell various items, including the cape of legends. It is also the place to start Legends' Quest and While Guthix Sleeps. Clock Tower The Clock Tower is south of Ardougne. There are 4 floors, the fourth one being the basement. During the Clock Tower quest, you have to find 4 cogs in different colour. Ranging Guild The Ranging Guild can only be accessed by players with 40 Range. Monastery The Monastery belongs to a group of monks and is located south of Ardougne Zoo. The quest Monk's Friend can be started there. Inhabitants NPCs *King Lathas - Brother of King Tyras, he quarantined West Ardougne with the help of the Mourners. He can be found on the second floor of his castle. He plays a important role in the Plague City quest series. *Elena - Daughter of Edmond and Alrena. She can be found in a house in West Ardougne before completing Plague City and in a house in East Ardougne next to the agility shortcut after completing Plague City. She is featured in Plague City and Biohazard *Alrena - Mother of Elena and wife of Edmond. She gives you a Gas mask for some dwellberries during Plague City. *Edmond - Father of Elena and husband of Alrena, He is featured in the Plague City quest. *Omart - A friend of Jerico. He helps you sneak in West Ardougne during the Biohazard quest. *Jerico - A pigeon tender, he plays a relatively minor role in the Biohazard quest. *Sir Ceril Carnillean - A haughty nobleman of Kandarin whose ancestor defeated Hazeel, he is featured in Hazeel Cult. *Butler Jones - A member of the Hazeel cult trying to infiltrate into the Carnillean family and poison them, he plays a role in the Hazeel Cult quest. *Charlie - A zookeeper of the Ardougne zoo, he is featured in the Eagle's Peak Quest. *Horacio - A gardener for Lord Handelmort, he is involved in Back to my Roots quest, and will look after the player's jade vine after the quest. *Wizard Cromperty - A wizard who will teleport you to the rune essence mine, he plays a minor role in some quests. *Marion - She is the barkeep of the Poison Arrow Pub. *Councillor Halgrive - The Head of the Ardougne City Council, he starts the Sheep Herder quest. *Doctor Orbon - Residing in Ardougne chapel, he plays a minor role in the Sheep Herder quest, and sells you protective clothing to herd the sick sheep. He also rewards those who completed the easy Ardougne Tasks with the Ardougne cloak 1. *Lucien - A seemingly harmless and weak necromancer that is actually a powerful Mahjarrat, he starts the Temple of Ikov quest and is featured in the While Guthix Sleeps grandmaster quest. *Master Servant – The head of the servant's guild, he can be found in the servant's guild. *Rick - A servant you can hire for your house. Requires level 20 Construction. *Butler - A servant you can hire for your house. Requires level 40 Construction. *Demon Butler - A servant you can hire for your house. Requires level 50 Construction. *Cook - A servant you can hire for your house. Requires level 30 Construction. *Maid - A servant you can hire for your house. Requires level 25 Construction. *Brother Kojo - Caretaker of the Clock Tower, he starts the Clock Tower quest. *Brother Omad - A monk who had a tip too much on alcohol, he plays a small role in the Monk's Friend quest. *Hazeel - A powerful Mahjarrat. He plays a minor role in the Hazeel Cult quest. *Alomone - A member of the Hazeel cult. He can be found in the Ardougne Sewers. *Clivet - A member of the Hazeel cult. He can be found in the Ardougne Sewers. *Jorral - Caretaker of the Outpost. He is featured in Meeting History and Making History. *Larry - An ex-zookeeper spying on the penguins that are bent on world domination, he can be found south of Ardougne zoo, by the penguin cage. He starts the Cold War quest. If you have completed Hunt for Red Raktuber, he will be replaced by Chuck, who is located in the nearby polar bear pen. *Sandwich lady - She can be found in the Ardougne marketplace selling her baked goods. *Leo - The retired Gravedigger. He can be found outside the church. *RPDT employee - Inefficient employees of the RPDT, they can be found at the RPDT office. *Claus the chef – The chef of the Carnillean family, he can be found in the basement of the Carnillean household. *Captain Barnaby - He will take you to Brimhaven for 30 coins, he can be found in the ports to the south-east. *Effigy - The head alchemist overseeing the construction of the Tower of Life, he is featured in the Tower of Life quest. *Homunclus - A monster featured in the Tower of Life quest. It can assist you in Creature Creation. *Bonfiado and the other Builders - They are workers on strike and are featured in the Tower of Life quest. *Transmute the Alchemist and Currency the Alchemist - Assistants of Effigy. They play a minor role in the Tower of Life quest. *Richard, the owner of a Farming Shop found north of Ardougne. *Kragen, the farmer overlooking the allotment patch. *Milton the Miller, the owner of the windmill. Attackable NPCs *Rats (Level 2) *Men and Women (Level 6) *Guards (Level 26) *Warrior Women (Level 62) *Guard Dogs (Level 48) *Knights of Ardougne (Level 76) *Paladins (Level 70) *Heroes (Level 74) *Farmers (level 10) Quests Around Ardougne The following are started in or near East Ardougne: *Plague City *Biohazard *Cold War *Tower of Life *Underground Pass *Hazeel Cult *Making History *Sheep Herder *Clock Tower *Monk's Friend *Eagle's Peak *Temple of Ikov *Back to my Roots *Meeting History *Dishonour among Thieves Involving Ardougne The following are involved with East Ardougne: *Regicide *Eadgar's Ruse *Monkey Madness *Mourning's Ends Part I *Mourning's Ends Part II *Tribal Totem *One Small Favour *Plague's End Trivia *One of the graves out in front of the East Ardougne church has the symbol of Zamorak which may be due to the fact that the Hazeel cult used to be in the city or other numerous reasons. *There is a black scimitar spawning on the west side of the castle on the second floor beside the stairs. *There is only one man and one woman in East Ardougne - they are behind a locked door that can be hard to pick. Music Music tracks unlocked: *Baroque *The Tower *Knightly *Ballad of Enchantment *The Cellar Dwellers *Upcoming *Mutant Medley *Trinity References fi:East Ardougne nl:East Ardougne pl:East Ardougne Category:Cities Category:Kandarin Category:Ardougne Category:Locations featured on the log-in screen Category:Guild Locations